El nacimiento del demonio
by alberto-M
Summary: Todo el mundo conoce al Shichibukai Gecko Moriah. Cómo es, su poder y su personalidad mas... ¿Conoce alguien su pasado?


**Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo One-shot de One Piece, espero os guste n,n**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line.

* * *

Unos zombies llevan a rastras a un niño rubio de apenas ocho años de edad. El primer Zombie tiene un rostro humano combinado con un cuerpo, pies y brazos de oso pardo; el segundo Zombie tiene un rostro como una mezcla extraña entre de humano y de serpiente, patas de cabra, y cuerpo y cola de guepardo. Abren la puerta de la sala donde el Shichibukai Gekko Moriah siempre elimina las sombras de sus víctimas, y tiran al niño al suelo justo enfrente del Doppelman de Moriah, que poco a poco revela al Shichibukai.

—¡Kishishishishishishishi! Veo que lo trajisteis, bien hecho chicos —dice Moriah, con un gesto de su mano los zombies se van de la sala hasta nuevo aviso.

—Tú —dice el niño temblando, había oído hablar de los Shichibukai pero nunca había visto a alguno. Y al primero que ve es al que más miedo le da: Gekko Moriah.

—Bueno bueno bueno —dice Moriah mirando al chico, se adelanta un poco y se agacha hasta estar a su altura—. ¿Cual es tu nombre chico?

—M-Michael...

—¿Sabes por qué mis Zombies te secuestraron del barco de tu padre?

—No... No lo se, pero no soy poseedor de ninguna Akuma no mi que le pueda servir.

—¡Kishishishishishishishi! La vida es demasiado frágil para tener compañeros humanos, y lo mismo puede decirse de la gente que secuestro. Pero mis Zombies, oh, no mueren por mucho que les golpées, les acuchilles y les dispares. Mis Zombies no mueren por mucho veneno que haya en el ambiente, no mueren por muchos rayos que les alcancen... Son los compañeros más valiosos que existen en el mundo, y por eso no los necesito, ni a los humanos ni a las Akuma no mi salvo casos especiales. No, la razón por la que te traje es porque sé de tu padre. Un antiguo espadachín marine del rango de Contra-Almirante que se jubiló por sus heridas de guerra. Ese poder, esa sombra que posee, es una de tantas que necesito para mi tripulación.

—¡No, no le hagas daño a papá! —grita el niño implorando que no le ocurra nada a su padre.

—¿No? —cuestiona Moriah con su característica sonrisa—. Bueno, ahora es tarde porque tu padre debe estar buscándote. No sabe que desde que entró en el Florian Triangle su destino y el tuyo ya estaban decididos —mira al chico temblar de miedo y se le ocurre una idea—. Pero para que veas que no soy tan mala persona como los demás piratas, te contaré una historia. Una historia con la que nunca podrás dormir, y quien sabe, puede que tu padre venga a mitad de la historia para salvarte. Es una oportunidad interesante, ¿no crees?

Michael abre los ojos al ver cómo el Shichibukai se echa al suelo, apoyado en una pared. Iba a aprovechar para escapar pero se mantiene inmóvil, el chico observa que Moriah no tiene sombra.

—Escúchame con atención y no me interrumpas, porque ésta es mi historia de un hecho ocurrido hace treinta y seis años... —dice empezando a contar su historia.

Flashback

Tenía doce años ese día, Moriah medía ya tanto como un hombre adulto, sus cuernos todavía eran pequeños y sus dientes empezaban a ser todos afilados. Se despertó en un oscuro lugar que no pudo reconocer. Todo tenía aspecto de una cueva, unos barrotes le impedían salir y nadie mas que unos guardias con túnicas negras había a ambos lados de su celda.

—Mi cabeza... —se dijo Moriah, lo único que recordaba era que estaba en el barco de su padre, que no le apeteció vigilar de noche y que pidió -o exigió, depende de cómo se mire- a un compañero cubrirle mientras dormía, alegando dolor de cabeza, y después de despertarse estaba como esta viendo en estos momentos.

—Mi demonio ha despertado, bien —dijo un hombre con túnica negra y pelo canoso, con los ojos blancos seguramente de ceguera, apareciendo desde la oscuridad apoyado en un bastón negro, por sus arrugas debería tener más de sesenta años. Moriah miraba de mala gana al hombre por llamarlo su demonio.

—¿Quién... quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre no es de importancia Gekko Moriah —dijo el hombre asombrando a Moriah—. Sólo debes saber que al capturarte, se me pasó por la cabeza mejorarte.

—¡Kishishishishishi! —se rió Moriah mostrando sus dientes—. ¿Mejorarme? Mira, estoy cansado de los desvaríos de un viejo chiflado así que, si me disculpas —va a usar su fuerza sobrehumana para arrancar los barrotes, cuando el extraño movió el bastón y un vendaval de hielo salía de la punta, congelando a Moriah lo suficiente para que temblara de frío.

—¿Ice Ice no mi? Imposible, Aokiji la tiene...

—No es cosa de una fruta, Moriah... Es magia, magia olvidada durante generaciones hasta que llegue el momento de darlo a conocer.

—¿Eres un usuario de Akuma no mi? —preguntó Moriah mirando al hechicero, había escuchado sobre Akuma no mi que ofrecían poderes sobre diversas acciones, como el dibujo o el bowling.

—¿Akuma no mi? No no no, soy mejor que eso. Este poder que ves es real.

—¡Venga ya, si la magia no existe! —gritó Moriah al ver la insistencia del hechicero.

—¿Entonces es mejor que creas que una Akuma no mi me haya dado poderes para controlar la magia?

—Si que fue por una Akuma no mi, yo le ayudé a encontrarla, señor —dijo el guardia que está a la derecha de la celda, recibiendo segundos después un bastonazo en sus partes.

—¡Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo! ¡Idiota! ¡Me estaba quedando genial!

—Lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir —dice el guardia tendido en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor, el hechicero miró a Moriah.

—Vale, es posible que si sea usuario de una fruta, la Magi Magi no mi... Pero aún así no vas a vencerme. Me dio la capacidad de hacer magia pero los conocimientos sobre las magias que puedo hacer... Eso es cosa mía y de mi familia.

—Maldito, te destrozaré cuando salga de aquí —dijo Moriah agarrando los barrotes de la cárcel, el hechicero se ríe.

—¡Majiajiajiajiajiajiajia! Palabras mayores para un niño, pero qué se puede esperar de mi querido demonio... —dice el hechicero, Moriah frunce el ceño.

—Deja de llamarme así, hechicero. No soy un demonio...

—¿Ah no? —preguntó el hechicero alzando una ceja—. Ya veo... tú no lo sabes... —le susurró algo al oído y Moriah abrió mucho los ojos.

—Estas... Estas mintiendo...

—No ganaría nada mintiéndote —el hechicero se alejaba de Moriah lentamente—. Descansa demonio, pronto serás el de siempre... —el hechicero se aleja, con Moriah callado y con esa información en su cabeza.

Desde ese instante en que el hechicero le susurró al oído, entendía por qué amaba desgarrar partes de sus muñecos desde que tenía uso de la razón, los cuernos en su cabeza, su tamaño anormalmente alto... Sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, lo habían usado con un mes de vida como sacrificio para traer al demonio, pero en vez de morir, el demonio ocupó su cuerpo.

Y tras ese día lo criaron como un hijo normal, pues en realidad a sus verdaderos padres los mataron en un ataque del Gobierno Mundial. Y una familia, relacionada con el CP7, le acogió. Como para no hacerlo, un demonio en las filas del Gobierno Mundial, demasiado tentador para la gente.

—"Me usan desde que nací para sus propios intereses. Pues bien, yo les usaré el primero"

Desde esos pensamientos de Moriah han pasado tres días. El hechicero le dijo que en la noche sería el ritual de purificación demoniaca. Eliminarían su humanidad para dejar solo su lado oscuro, su lado malvado... Su lado demoniaco.

—"No, no voy a esperar a que eso ocurra" —pensó Moriah mirando por todas partes en cuanto está sólo, hasta encontrar una piedra algo suelta. Moriah la sacó y ve con los ojos abiertos algo. Tras sacarlo, Moriah sonreía al reconocer la pera naranja con extraños símbolos. Una Akuma no mi. Lee la nota de su lado, un preso anterior que no le dio tiempo a comer la fruta y la escondió, seguramente su humanidad se perdió por el ritual ese día. ¿Qué poderes le dará? Sólo había una forma de comprobarlo.

Se la comió de un bocado.

Moriah abre los ojos y se lleva las manos al cuello. Una expresión de dolor aparece en su rostro, luego se lleva las manos al estomago.

—Sabe fatal. ¿Así saben todas las Akuma no mi?

Ni idea tenía de qué poder daba esa fruta, pero le serviría para escapar de ese infierno. Por eso espera pacientemente para que alguien aparezca... Uno de los guardias se acerca a la celda de Moriah, llevando una mísera sopa, y lo ve de espaldas.

—Eh tú, niño... La comida —dice el soldado, Moriah sigue sin girarse haciendo que una mueca de enfado aparezca en el rostro del soldado—. ¡Maldita sea, gírate cuando te hablo! —con una mano lo hace girar...

Mucho abre los ojos cuando ve que Moriah se deshace en la oscuridad. El verdadero chico saca la cabeza de las sombras en la celda y consigue usarlas como filosas estalagmitas, atravesando al soldado y acabando con su vida al instante.

—Ooooh, es una fruta muy interesante... ¡Kishishishishishishi! —reía Moriah, tocando la sombra y notando un tacto diferente al del suelo—. ¿Ummm? —agarra la sombra y se sorprende que que la pueda sacar del suelo, del susto suelta la sombra y ésta vuelve a su sitio—. "Quizá pueda inmovilizar a un soldado con la sombra... Si, me será muy útil"

Escapó de los guardias camuflándose en las sombras, esquivando las zonas de luz y de paso usaba las sombras para acabar con los guardias. Así siguió hasta salir de la cueva, al instante un escalofrío recorre su espalda y tiembla.

—¡¿Pero donde me ha llevado este viejo?! —se pregunta al ver mas que montañas nevadas y hielo en todo el paisaje. Avanza hasta ver al hechicero en la cima de un barranco. El hechicero estaba invocando algo al verle.

—¡Tú! Eres demasiado listo, demonio. Debes volver a tu celda.

—¿Y vas a obligarme tú, hechicero? Adelante, tengo un nuevo poder, y no me asustas.

—Invocate Demon —el hechicero, tras pronunciar esas palabras, abre un portal rojo en el aire, desde el barranco hasta el suelo donde está Moriah. Un enorme demonio surge del portal demoniaco, tiene un par de cuernos en la cabeza, una larga cabellera y de su boca sobresalen un par de enormes colmillos. Sus brazos son grandes en comparación con sus piernas, y salvo por un taparrabos negro, no tiene nada de ropa—. Mi gran demonio Oars te devolverá a la celda. Resucitado desde hace casi quinientos años en Kōri no Kuni, aqui tienes a un verdadero demonio.

Moriah sonreía con la boca y los ojos cerrados. Con sólo cinco palabras en su mente: "Demasiado grande para hacerle nada", por lo que su única opción fue huir.

—¡Aléjate de mi, largo! —grita Moriah huyendo de Oars.

—Destrozarte... El amo lo ordena —dijo Oars con voz lúgubre y dando pasos agigantados, pisó con fuerza el suelo provocando que el demonio caiga por el agujero hasta quedar unicamente la cabeza sin enterrar. El hechicero se golpeaba la cabeza con la mano, en gesto de decepción.

—Realmente alguien tan pesado no debe ir por estos sitios —se dijo Moriah con una gota en la cabeza, el joven esquivó al enorme demonio y veía correr a más demonios hacia él, invocados por el hechicero—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! —colocó sus brazos en cruz delante suyo, en señal de protección. Entonces pudo notar algo extraño salir de él. Moriah miraba y abrió más los ojos sorprendido, al ver cómo un escudo circular de sombras se había formado alrededor suyo, evitando que los demonios le alcancen. Moriah vio cómo ese escudo se deshace tras cumplir su cometido y forma nuevamente su sombra.

—No... Es imposible, tiene la Kage Kage no mi —dijo el hechicero apretando los dientes—. Control de las sombras... No importa, ¡eso no es nada comparado con la verdadera magia! —gritó alzando el báculo negro—. ¡Behemoth, Lucifer, Belzebú! ¡Lanza tu hechizo que derrite a los enemigos! ¡Hell Fallen! —de la punta del báculo se formó una esfera de energía negra que flota por el cielo. Esa esfera desapareció para después hacer aparecer decenas de meteoritos que caen del cielo, destrozando casi toda la isla con gran potencia—. ¡Majiajiajiajiajiajia! Este es mi poder, el poder de un verdadero hechicero.

—Uf, estuve a punto de morir —dijo Moriah suspirando detrás del hechicero, quien se gira con ojos como platos a mirar a Moriah.

—¡Tú! ¡Es imposible! —gritaba el hechicero, quien intentó invocar un nuevo demonio pero la sombra de Moriah se alarga hasta atrapar y estrujar al hechicero—. ¡Imposible!

—Creo que arrancar sombras va a empezar a gustarme mucho —decía Moriah mientras parte de su sombra sacaba unas tijeras de su interior, tijeras que fácilmente pudo coger.

—No le harás nada a una persona como a mi, ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Moriah sonriendo maléficamente—. Me has atrapado y matado a la tripulación de mi falso padre, pensaba acabar contigo de la peor forma posible. Pero gracias a ti, sé la verdad de mi pasado, es algo que te recompensaré con la servidumbre completa —el hechicero imploraba por salvarse, pero Moriah corta la sombra y le deja inconsciente. Al segundo siguiente el sol golpeaba al hechicero y éste ardía en llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas—. Ya veo... Debe de ser éste un efecto secundario de la Kage Kage no mi... O magia de autodestrucción, quien sabe —se marcha a buscar en la cueva, podría usar algo para llamar la atención. Lo que sea, para poder salir de aquella isla de demonios.

Fin Flashback

Moriah termina de contar su historia y sonríe al ver el miedo en el rostro del chico. Claro, es difícil creer que está ante el mismísimo demonio, es tan difícil de creer... Por eso el Gobierno ha inventado historias para encubrirle.

—Cinco días después de hacer un fuego lo suficientemente fuerte para que el humo pueda verse, un barco mercante me encontró y me salvó de esa maldita isla. Sólo volví cuando, tras veintiséis años, mi tripulación muere masacrado por Kaido y necesitaba nuevos sustentos a mi nueva tripulación. Espero te haya gustado la historia, porque tu padre no vino, y significa que ya no me sirves.

Moriah se levanta mientras los zombies de la primera vez se llevan a Michael. Realmente necesitaba contarle a un niño su historia, ver el miedo en sus ojos al conocer lo que sufrió a tan temprana edad, eso le gustaba mucho. Sabía que el niño sólo era el cebo para atraer al espadachin, en cuanto llegue ese espadachin, Michael moriría sin remedio, sabía demasiado de su pasado y nadie debía saberlo... No todavía. Empieza a andar mientras la masacre de sus compañeros a manos de Kaidou, y todo su cautiverio por el hechicero, vuelven a resurgir en su mente... Y la horrible verdad que le contó.

Ya no queda mucha humanidad en él, sólo el sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas estaba en su ya podrido corazón. Eso, o ser el Rey del Inframundo. Lo que fuera primero, lo haría a cualquier costo.

Observa la sala donde está Oars, el enorme demonio que capturó ese día, completamente inmóvil. Necesitaba una sombra fuerte que sea comparable al de un demonio, y tenía a Mugiwara no Luffy como objetivo para ello, un pirata bastante fuerte si la leyenda de los D era cierta. Luego anda por un oscuro y lúgubre pasillo hasta estar en una sala pequeña con un libro negro en el centro, el libro negro de la magia prohibida que el hechicero tenía ese día. Moriah sonrie revelando sus dientes. Sólo le quedaba darle a alguien la Magi Magi no mi para conseguir sus objetivos, si es que conseguía encontrarla.

—Hogback juega con los cadaveres de los muertos para crear vida, yo jugaré con los espíritus de los muertos para ganarles a mis enemigos —dice Moriah sonriendo macabramente al pensar en el único objetivo que sufriría la ira de sus antiguos nakama, y de dónde sacaría más nakama—. Espero te gusten los fantasmas y los demonios, Kaidou. Porque pronto serán tus enemigos, junto con mis Zombies.


End file.
